Bella: The Reason the Music Came Back
by keep austin wierd
Summary: Alice's POV one-shot about the first time Edward brought Bella home to meet his family in Twilight. Enjoy!


Bella: The Reason the Music Came Back

APOV

I bounced up and down, unable to hold in my excitement. "Thirty seconds and they'll be here! Esme, Carlisle, go meet them at the door. She'll be intimidated if all of us are down there. Jasper and I will meet you down there after they meet you two. Go! Fifteen seconds." I cried as I climbed up the stairs to the Jasper and my room.

"Honey calm down," Jasper said softly as soon as I walked in and I felt a sense of calm spread over me, a feeling I'd become accustomed to over the decades. But as I heard the door open, the wave of calm vanished. Jasper walked over to me (or to human eyes he was there before they could blink) and rested his arm over my shoulders, which calmed me a bit.

Bits of the conversation floated from downstairs. "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella." I heard my darling brother say. After he finally realized his feeling for Bella, I started to like him even more.

"Mary, calm down," Jasper whispered in my ear. I hit him at vampire strength.

"Don't ever call me Mary again. If you call me that again, I won't tell you a single one of my visions until you swear that you will never use that horrible name again. I can see that you would hate it," I whispered back threateningly.

"Well, it took your mind off the activities going on downstairs, didn't it?" I could hear his smirk even though I refused to look at his face. Then I heard Edward ask, "Where are Alice and Jasper?" At that, I took off at vampire speed and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Edward!" I called, my atoms bouncing inside of me so fast I'm surprised my whole being wasn't shaking and shifting randomly. I went down the stairs at a fast human pace, knowing this wouldn't scare her as I stopped in front of her. That was when I noticed the enticing aroma around her.

_If what you say about her smelling better to you than any other, I don't see how you resisted. She smells really good, _I thought at Edward as I said aloud, "You really do smell nice, I never noticed before." And truly I hadn't. Then she seems to notice Jasper and I felt the wave of calm and ease he sent to Bella as it passed by me, like a soft breeze that disappears as soon as you try to move to get closer to it.

"Hello Bella," Jazz said as he kept his distance. Edward had asked him to and I thought it was a good idea not to test his abilities with someone as important as Bella.

"Hello Jasper," was her shy remark. I think she took his distance more personally than it was. Then she added the traditional, "It's nice to meet you all-you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you. We're so glad that you came," Esme said. Bella would never realize just how much her being her with Edward really meant to Esme, and all of us for that matter. I turned to smile at Jasper and when I turned back, I saw Bella's eyes stray to the piano. I was not the only one to notice.

"Do you play?" Esme asked. I bet she thought it would be great if they both played.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?" Bella asked politely, but I could tell she was curious as well.

"No. Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" Esme said with a laugh. Esme could play chopsticks, and that's about it. She loved music and was a good critic but couldn't actually play anything.

"No," Bella said with a glare at Edward. I held back a laugh as Edward's face became the perfect innocent expression. He must have picked up some of my habits over the years. "I should have known, I guess," she said after this little exchange.

Esme raised and eyebrow and Bella explained, "Edward can do everything, right?" Jasper couldn't hold back a snicker and I just barely managed to hold one of my own in. Esme, on the other hand, wasn't amused.

"I hope you haven't been showing off-it's rude," she said, sounding like the mother she has been for us, even though Edward is older than her by many years.

"Just a bit," Edward admitted with a laugh that was as open and carefree as any I'd ever heard from Edward. This turned Esme's heart to melted butter. She didn't mind if Edward it meant he was happy.

"He's been too modest, actually," Bella said, joining Edward's side.

"Well, play for her," Esme said. I knew that she saw it as an excuse to get Edward back to his piano.

But Edward could be a bit of a smart-mouth sometimes as he replied, "You just said that showing off was rude." He knew Esme didn't care at all.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she said, not up for an argument when she was feeling so happy for him.

I knew it was over for Edward when Bella said, "I'd like to hear you play." It was obvious that he was a pushover when it came to her.

"It's settled then," Esme said as she pushed him towards the piano at human strength. I knew that they would want to be alone so I motioned with my finger to everyone and we all ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

I heard as Edward started playing once I got to my room. If I could cry, I would have. I had missed his playing over the past months. Bella truly doesn't know what she's giving us. She's giving us back Edward and his music that we didn't realize we needed until it was gone. We all knew that none of us could have done this for Edward, no matter how much we all wanted to.

Bella was the true reason the music came back to our home and Edward's heart.


End file.
